True Destiny
by Kerauno
Summary: Fate is a cruel being. It's torn my world apart, over and over again. It's killed and betrayed all whom I hold dear, and it rarely catches me a break. But, there is another force at work. A kind, caring one, who gives me joy. I call it... Destiny.
1. Life was a Bittersweet Symphony

True Destiny

Life is not easy, I've learned. There are many trials that you must face. And boy, lemme tell you, I've faced just about them all.

But I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let's go back a few years. Actually, a lot of years. I was nine. One of the petty ages between childhood and teen-hood. And in the next few months, I would turn ten. And I would officially get my first Pokémon.

I know it sounds cliché. The ten-year-old kid getting their first Pokémon, and becoming the Champion, blah blah, yadda yadda... But that didn't happen to me. Not in the slightest, oh no. It was hard even getting to where I am today.

But, again, getting ahead of myself. So yeah, nine years old. I was attending primary school, like most kids, learning about Pokémon and all, all that good stuff. I wanted a Pokémon more than ever. Some days, after school, I would stay after school with my mates and spy on the passing trainers with rare Pokemon. Oh, those were the days! In our pre-adolescent days, we would see so many new Pokemon, and choose the ones I liked best.

I finally chose my six favorites: Scizor, Flareon, Luxray, Ninetales, Alakazam and Arcanine. Suffice to say, I was more drawn to Fire types than most others, but I also liked those with that thrilling sense of danger, like wild, unstable Electrics, and mind-bending Psychics.

But my parents thought otherwise. My mother thought Fire types were too dangerous, because fire was so destructive. Daddy thought Electrics could shock me. When I presented them with my little list, each Pokemon was declined. And I was furious.

And that's when I got smart. I was a strong girl, and a smart one at that. I could pull my own. My mates and I met one day and it was decided; we would raise money for our _own_ Pokemon. And we were committed to it too.

My best gal friend Lira Maxis worked in babysitting. She had a way with children that I never could understand, and raked in a large sum of money. My best guy friend Alexei Markov worked in landscaping. He could turn a drab lawn into a jungle paradise. He also made a small fortune.

And that left me, little Destiny Jean, with everything else, all the odds and ends, the bits and bobs, and whatever Lira and Alexei didn't want. That meant cleaning houses, newspaper routes, and painting houses, along with many more demeaning things that didn't exactly pay top dollar. Oh, joy.

Luckily, we had all agreed to split the money three ways. Between my meager funds and my mates' fortunes, we soon had a little over a thousand dollars each. I assumed we had enough for one Pokemon, and a little left over for supplies. Yes, I was the nerd of the group.

We didn't live far from Jubilife City, just on the outside of it. We were on our way to becoming Pokemon Trainers. Imagine our excitement! We talked of where we'd go, what we'd do, after we left home. Oh, did I mention we were running away from home after we got out Pokemon? Yes, I mustn't forget that detail.

We were so excited as we walked into the Pokemon store, where you could buy eggs, Pokemon, Pokemon bi-products, you name it. Imagine the surprise on the saleslady's face when three little kids walked in, all carrying bulging pillow cases. Yes, we kept our money in our pillows.

"Hello," The lady said, in her sweetest voice. "Can I help you?" She was a tall lady, with very curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed like such a sweet lady, and we'd have no problem getting a Pokemon.

"We want a Pokemon," the three of said in perfect unison. The lady smiled, and I saw her nametag: Nadine. Pretty name, in my opinion. "Well, we have many Pokemon here," Nadine said, gesturing to a door at the back of the store. "Come with me, children." She said, stepping from behind her counter and leading us to the door.

We eagerly crowed in front of the door as Nadine rested her hand upon it and pushed it open. We shoved each other aside to try and get into the room. I was the first one in. And I was mesmerized by the size of the room and its occupants.

There were so many Pokemon! They were all small and weak looking, un-evolved, our teacher had called them. They were all crowded into a vast room, with a chain-link gate extending a few feet in front to keep the Pokemon from getting at us. I didn't see any of the Pokemon that I had dreamed about, but I did see the Pokemon they evolved from.

An Abra sleeping in the corner, a Shinx pouncing in a small pink ball with eyes, a Growlithe pawing at a small square block, and so many more things I couldn't identify. Alexei and Lira pointed and called out some names that I didn't know, and I called out some they didn't know. It was absolute bliss.

Eventually, Nadine had to usher us out of the room. She took her place behind her counter and asked if we had any money. We held up our pillow cases. We each had one thousand fifty-two dollars and varying amounts of change.

Nadine's smile wavered for a fraction of a second. Then she said her next sentence slowly: "I'm sorry, kids. But all the Pokemon here cost one thousand five hundred dollars at the least."

Her smile dropped with ours. Our eyes found the ground. Nadine said, "If it's any consolation, we have a discount promotion coming up in a few weeks. The prices will have dropped by half. You could come in then."

We nodded and thanked Nadine for her kindness. We trudged through the crowded streets of Jubilife City, absolutely crushed. Lira was close to tears. It was getting dark so we hastened our pace to get home.

We said our goodbyes and trudged on home, our hearts and pillow cases heavy. I walked in the front door of my house, dragging my case behind me, and stumbled upstairs without a word to my parents, or dinner. And I loved dinner with a burning passion.

I slept soundlessly. I didn't even notice when my mom walked in a placed a peanut butter sandwich on my desk, where I found it the next morning. I ate it slowly, not wanting to have to go downstairs and face the world again. I literally felt as if the world was yanked from beneath me. Dramatic, yes, but that's what it felt like to me.

Breakfast wasn't fun. I didn't eat much, accounting for the fact that I had just eaten a peanut butter sandwich and that my sadness was making my appetite vanish. I wondered if Alexei and Lira felt the same way.

My parents must have noticed my spiraling depression, because they decided to hold an intervention. Oh, how I loved their interventions. Not. "Destiny, sweetie, is something wrong?" my mother asked. She was wearing a look of concern, and her kindest, most convincing smile.

"Nothing's wrong," I said into my juice. Obvious lie. My dad put down his paper and said, "Dest, I know you're upset because you can't get a Pokemon, but-"

"I'm not upset!" I blurted. "I'm perfectly fine, I don't have any problems! Just leave me alone." I know that sounded a little harsh, but I just walked straight out the front door. I didn't have any plans that day, as it was Saturday, so I decided to gather my friends and go poke around the city.

I went to Lira's house first, because she lives the closest to me. I trudged onto her front stoop and knocked three times. She opened the door. Oh, yeah, I forgot to describe her.

Lira is a short, thin girl whose parents are from what she calls the Mediterranean. She has long caramel colored hair that she styles in one long braid down her back. She has sparkling cocoa brown eyes that seem to reflect her emotions, and the funniest accent ever, but I kind of wish I had one. A different accent, not hers.

"Hello Destiny. How are you?" She asked in that sweet accented voice of hers. I couldn't help smiling.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Never been better, actually." Okay, that was a total lie, and Lira obviously knew, but she didn't say that she caught on. She just raised a brow, grabbed her bag, and followed me out the door. Together, we walked to Alexei's house.

We walked on to the edge of the town, where the largest house was. Three stories, white stone, quite wide, actually. That's Alexei's house. His parents are loaded with cash, so Alexei's pretty spoiled. But, he did work for his Pokemon money on his own, and his parents refused to get him one when he asked.

Lira pressed the button for the doorbell, and an elaborate chime rang out. Lira and I swayed to the sound, like we had many times before. There was a muffled yell and a few footsteps, and the clicking of the lock as it opened.

The door opened to reveal a small, dark haired lady. Rosie smiled and said slowly, "Good morning, girls." We replied with a chirpy "Good morning, Rosie!" She opened the door further and said, "Alexei is in the parlor. Please, come in."

We stepped inside, not at all fazed by the luxurious décor. But really, it was _gorgeous_ inside that house. Lush furniture, hanging crystals, beautiful portraits; it was to die for. Like I said, Alexei's parents were loaded.

Lira and I skipped down a long corridor hung with elaborate tapestries, wallowing in the serenity if the home. A large door was open at the end of the corridor, light streaming out in bright, lazy rays. Lira and I peeked in, and saw a small figure crouched at the east end of the room, watching the sun rise over the land.

Lira and I easily snuck in, and came up right behind Alexei. One the silent count of three, we each placed a hand on his shoulder screaming, "WE'RE HEEEEEERE!"

Alexei leaped a foot in the air while Lira and I collapsed on the floor in raucous laughter, just positively tickled in how we scared the said-to-be terror immune Alexei. He, however, was not so amused. "That was not funny!" He shouted in his heavy accent.

Alexei is from Russia. He's kinda tall, about three inches taller than me, five taller than Lira. He has light blonde hair that he wears down to his neck, much to his father's dismay. He has very bright, clear blue eyes. Alexei seems to be wearing a permanently confident (I call it cocky) expression, and speaks with a heavy Russian accent.

He glared at us through his blue eyes for a moment before finally breaking down and laughing. We just stood there- or, in mine and Lira's case, sat-, laughing for a few minutes before Alexei exclaimed, "I have great news!"

Lira and I sat up straight and she said, "You always have good news. What is it this time?" Alexei beamed even brighter. "I am getting a Pokémon!" he yelled pompously. Rosie sighed in exasperation from the other room.

"Not until you turn ten, Alexei." She said in a scolding tone. Alexei waved her comment aside. "I turn ten in a few weeks, Rosalina!" Yes, he often refers to Rosie by her full name. She just continued dusting the china cabinet.

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of him. O'course, I should have expected it. Alexei is a spoiled rich boy, who always gets what he wants. I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner.

I put on a convincing fake smile and squealed along with Lira. "What is it?" I asked, mock excitement dripping from my voice, that neither of them noticed.

"Scizor!" Alexei shouted. My heart fell with a loud thump that I'm sure could be heard all across Sinnoh. Alexei was getting one of my favorite Pokémon, and rubbing it in my face. Although, Alexei being the way he is, he probably didn't see it as that.

Rosie piped up from the end of the room again. "It's a Scyther, Alexei. It evolves into Scizor." Alexei waved her comment aside yet again. "So, on my birthday, I shall head out on my very own Pokémon adventure!"

Lira smiled a real smile, and I smiled a fake one. Alexei couldn't tell the difference. He and Lira stroked up a conversation, while I just stood in the background, fiddling with the hem of my skirt. Suddenly, I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.

I turned around, and saw no one. Then, I looked down. Standing there, was a short girl, shorter that Lira, with flame-red hair, and dark red eyes. I smiled down at Fauna, Alexei's younger sister. She was quieter than her brother, and not as obnoxious. And she loved the ballet; she always ran around in a large pink tutu.

"Hello Fauna. How are you today?" I said sweetly. Fauna just smiled a small smile, and took me by the hand. She led me out of the room –which Lira and Alexei didn't notice-, and took me up a flight of stairs. We wound through the plush carpeted hallways, until she stopped in front of a large set of oak double doors.

She turned the gold handle and pulled one of the doors open, and led me through. We were in the ballroom. It was huge; it took up at least half the second floor. The far wall was nothing but clear and stained-glass windows, and the ceiling was a beautiful mural of angels flying around a large central crystal chandelier.

The whole room was bare, save for a few pieces of ballet equipment, a large stereo, and a large black piano. Fauna led me to the piano, and had me sit down. Then she went to stand in the center of the room, and stood in the teapot position; one hand on her hip, the other suspended in the air.

I knew exactly what she wanted. I placed my fingers on several keys, and began to play a soft, slow melody. Fauna moved in time and rhythm with the music, pirouetting, leaping, and sliding all across the floor.

I played on and on, watching the keys as I played; sad that I couldn't watch Fauna dance. She's such a fabulous dancer, and I love her to death for it. She's like the little sister I've never had, but always wanted. As I closed up the song, I could see Fauna leap into the air, and land on the tip of her toes, spin, and lands in a swan position on the last note.

I turned on the piano seat, and applauded her performance. Fauna beamed at me, and held out her hand. I stood up and gingerly took it, and she led me into the waltz position. As we took our place, the Blue Danube Waltz began to play.

I looked over at the piano, to see Rosie sitting there, smiling as she played. Then Fauna and I began to dance. You would think that I would be leading, because I was taller than Fauna, but no. She led me across the floor, twirling me around, and dipping me to the floor with ease. I couldn't help but giggle; this little girl, leading a girl taller than her around the ballroom in a fantastic waltz. The idea was preposterous, but incredibly fun.

As the song ended, I decided to take control. I led Fauna around, much to her surprise. I grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her into the air, spinning her around as though she were a small animal. I placed her back on the ground, twirled her, and on the last note, dipped her so low, her short hair nearly touched the ground.

Fauna looked up at me, admiration in her deep, warm eyes. "That was lovely," She said in a high, soft voice. "Thank you," I said back. I heard Rosie clapping from across the room. Her slow, respectful claps were accompanied by hurried loud claps.

I looked up and saw Lira and Alexei standing next to Rosie, clapping with large smiles on their faces. I could feel my face turning a very bright shade of red. I carefully pulled Fauna up and let go of her, and tried to control my embarrassment.

"Destiny, that was wonderful," Lira squealed. "I did not know you could dance!" Alexei jerked his thumb at her, a motion that meant "What she said." I sheepishly nodded and murmured, "I learned from Fauna. She's a lot better than me."

Rosie then intervened. "I agree Fauna is a lovely dancer." To this, Fauna curtsied. "And Destiny, you are a remarkable pianist. I should suggest you to play at the ball next weekend.

My bright red face went from red to pink to white in a matter of three-point-nine seconds. "W-wait. You-you mean, in front of people? Lots of people?" Rosie nodded.

The rest is beyond me.


	2. Turned into a Ballroom Blitz

I think I fainted.

I must have, because I remember waking up, but not falling asleep. I woke up upon a soft, plush couch of one of the many, many rooms in the house. There was a cool, damp hand-towel on my forehead, and two worried brown eyes staring down at me.

Lira's eyes flooded with relief when she saw me stir. "She's awake," she called over her shoulder. Fauna was almost immediately by my side, tugging on my arm to use as leverage to get onto the couch. Alexei was standing next to Lira, and Rosie was peering at me over my head, holding a cup of steaming tea.

I sat up and took the cup of tea from Rosie and took a sip. It was warm and sweet, and tasted like lemons, one of Rosie's specialties. Fauna sat on my left side and Lira on my right. Alexei sat next to Lira, and Rosie stood by my end of the couch.

For a few moments, there was silence. Then, it was shattered in a rather surprising way. "Please play at the ball, Destiny," Fauna said softly. Everyone looked right at her. She looked so innocent with her small size, large eyes, and huge pink tutu.

I gave her a mourning smile. "Uhm, Fauna, I don't know if I can," I said sadly. "I'm not good at public performing."

Fauna's face fell. "Oh. Okay." She slid off the couch and walked out of the room. The second we were all positive she was gone, Alexei turned on me.

"Why in the _hell_ would you say no to her?" He shouted. I winced, his voice penetrating my eardrums like steel needles. I looked into my near-empty cup of tea. I studied the shape of the tea leaves, something Rosie had taught me to do.

The leaves formed a short, thick line. However, the line forked at the end. This symbol meant decisions. How ironic. I sighed and looked Alexei straight in the eyes. "Alexei, you know how I am about public performing. I can't do this.

"If you love Fauna, you're doing it." Now _that_ was a low blow. I love Fauna so very much, and the heartbreak in her eyes when I said I couldn't do it was horrible.

So right now, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

We ended up not going to the city that day. I just went home and took a good, long nap in my soft, warm bed. However, when I woke up, I was assaulted.

"Destiny, come here!" My mother shouted from down stairs. I groaned very loudly, hoping she could hear me. I took my sweet time untangling myself from my bed sheets and clomping down the stairs. Once I arrived in the den, my mother was standing next to the fireplace, phone in hand, looking a bit excited, and a bit angry.

"Destiny, I just got a call from Anastasia Markov," she said slowly. Oh god, I thought. Here it comes. "I heard you agreed to play piano at their ball next weekend... Without my consent."

I said nothing, which was answer enough for her. "Dest, I'm not mad. I am upset that you didn't talk to me, but I'm not mad." That's what she always says. "I'm actually quite pleased." Wait, what? Had I heard her right? Usually, when she did the whole "I'm not mad" act, she punishes me. But no, this was new, this was a shock.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "I'm pleased that you accepted. And that you're going to be performing in public, that's very good!"

Maybe I was wrong about the punishment part... Kind of like a punishment that was invisible to my mom, but fully clear to me. I looked up at my mom, who was beaming now, looking as if she would burst with pride.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I'd probably faint halfway through and bomb the whole performance.

I stared into the mirror and bit my lip, my heart beating like a bass drum. I looked at the rest of my body. I was wearing a stunning deep cobalt blue dress with a red stripe at near the hem, but not exactly at the bottom. At my waist, I wore a white cord tied in the back in a bow. I had on a soft fleece shawl/jacket type thing that covered my arms, but was open over my chest. In my hair was a blue butterfly-shaped barrette holding my hair back. The rest of my hair was down, falling past my shoulders in elaborate curls.

In short, I looked like the poster girl for Prissy Prep Girl of the Year.

My mother, however, was positively thrilled by my appearance. She was one of those girly-girls in high school; pageant queen, homecoming queen, the whole shebang. "Destiny, you look gorgeous! Except for one thing..." She pulled her hands from behind her back, revealing a blue pair of high heels.

My eyes widened in horror. "Oh, no, you are _not_ getting me into those! Not in a million years!"

Guess what happened in ten seconds?

Twenty minutes later, I was hobbling to Alexei's house, very unsteady in my high heels. I cursed my mother for making me wear them. She and my dad had been invited to the ball as well, but I had to go earlier to rehearse, and they still had to get ready..

The idea of performing on front of all these people- who included foreign royals, gym leaders, and even the Sinnoh champion- still had me feeling sick. But it was for Fauna. And I wanted her to be happy.

I lifted the hem of my dress as I stepped up onto the front stoop. I rang the doorbell and waited for Rosie to answer. She opened the door and I sucked in a breath. Rosie looked stunning tonight. She was wearing a long black silk halter dress, trimmed at the sleeves and hem in silver. Her hair was done in elaborate curls, cascading down her back. Her light green eyes were brought out by light blue eyeliner.

"Wow, Rosie," I breathed. "You look beautiful!" She blushed and bowed her head. "Thank you, Destiny. I made this dress myself." I told her how gorgeous it was on her, and she let me in.

The enormous foyer was decorated for the event; fabric steamers arced all around from the chandelier in a starburst pattern; the large staircase leading upstairs was covered with real hanging ivy, and the floor was covered in scattered rose petals.

Rosie beckoned me to follow her upstairs and I did, nearly tripping and breaking my neck in those deadly high heels. I finally hobbled into the music room, which was filled with a huge assortment of musical instruments.

In the center of the room was a large black grand piano. I took a seat at it while Rosie stood by and watched. I bit my lip again and placed my fingers over the keys.

And I began to play.

The ballroom was even more extravagant that when I had seen it less than a week ago. Small, circular tables were set at the edges of the room, where people were already seated and talking. The chandelier was glittering with multicolored lights, casting rainbows and rays over colored light everywhere. A large raised section at the end of the room held a full string orchestra and several microphones. And on the ground in front, was a grand piano like the one in the music room.

I clutched my small purse and slowly edged my way to a table near the raised platform. Lira and Alexei were seated there, along with Fauna. Lira glanced by and saw me, and beckoned me over. "Destiny, you look wonderful!" Lira squealed.

I blushed and looked at what she was wearing. It was a sleeveless olive green halter dress with a gold waist belt that jingled when she moved. She also had on black fishnet stockings and green flats. I wish my mother had gotten me some flats. Tsk, she never thinks. Her caramel hair was straightened and flowing down her back in light waves. Another thing I noticed that I hadn't before was a black crescent shaped tattoo on her shoulder. I didn't mention it.

Alexei stood and smiled his usual blinding smile. He was wearing a black silk suit with a white undershirt and a red velvet tie. His blond hair was trimmed a bit, but still quite long in the back, and still hung into his eyes. I could actually see a few bobby pins holding it back, which, undoubtedly, were placed there by his mother. A red carnation was pinned to his jacket lapel.

Fauna scooted a few seats over so I would be sitting next to her. I smiled down at her and took in what she was wearing. Fauna was wearing a very puffy pink skirt with a white hem and a matching blouse. Her flaming hair was straightened and held back by a small pink bow. She also had her tutu on over her dress and was wearing her ballet slippers.

The four of us took our seats and chatted for a bit, drank some sparkling cider, and made merry like the adults. Soon enough, the room was packed with people, a few I recognized, a lot I didn't, and loads of famous people. I glanced to my right to see the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia conversing with a tall girl with flowing black locks streaked yellow. On the other end, a gaggle of girls were fawning over Volkner, the eighth Gym leader.

After we got bored with pointing out famous people, Alexei's dad took a microphone at the platform. "Hello, and welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the annual Markov Ball!" There was a round of uproarious applause. "I would like to formally open this ball with a dance. Please, choose your partners, and enjoy the dance!" Another round of applause, and people began to pick their dance partners.

Alexei held out his hand to Lira. She blushed furiously and bowed her head, but still took his hand. He led her out on the the floor, where they assumed a waltz position. Fauna scampered away to a young boy in the crowd she had spied, leaving me to my own devices. Of which I had none.

"Erhem... May I have this dance?" came a silky voice behind me. I whirled around, nearly knocking over the absolutely _gorgeous_ boy- excuse me, _man_- behind me. He had rather long blond hair and deep purple eyes. He was wearing a dark purple suit with a red tie. His eyes were so hypnotizing, I felt myself getting lost in them. His smile... oh god, his smile, it was like he was trying to convince me of something that I was already sold for. Did I mention he was gorgeous?

"Ah, ah, uh, I-I, uh, yeah." Smooth, Destie, smooth. He smiled that tantalizing smile and held out his hand. I gingerly took it and he led me out onto the dance floor. We got ourselves into the waltz position, which was a bit awkward, considering he was quite a bit taller than me. I stood there and looked deep into his gorgeous eyes, not knowing what I was looking for in them, but just wanting to stare at them.

Soon, almost all the pairs were assembled on the floor. The guest pianist played a few chords of a song; slightly fast, played in minor, but with a rather... major feel. When the prelude repeated, the string quartet joined in and played with the pianist. The result was a little haunting but so... Mystical.

After the prelude repeated again, the tempo slowed slightly and a tall girl with long black hair held slightly back, and wearing a long light blue dress walked onstage and took the mic. She began to sing.

"_The light in your eyes beckons to me  
It beckons so quietly, but I hear it clearly  
You start walking towards me  
Taking my breath and fearlessly setting me free  
Oh, I feel it being drawn out  
The blood flowing steadily into your mouth  
This dark night, cruel and cold  
You whisper softly, 'Honey, you'll never grow old'"_

I looked up into the eyes of the man I was dancing with. They were so wonderfully deep, mystifying,_ gorgeous_. I could feel myself blushing and I looked down and watched our feet move in swaying circles. We stayed like this for a moment until he took his hand off my waist and placed in under my chin, lifting my face toward his.

"Don't worry about anything," he said, as if reading my mind. "We're the only ones here. Just listen to the music." We continued are slow, swaying dance. The woman on the stage kept singing slowly and the song's tempo decreased dramatically. The man twirled me as the strings played gracefully and the lights dimmed so set a romantic mood.

I looked up into his eyes again, and he stared down into mine. Our clasped hands tightened as we swayed in small circles to the time of the music. Then, he leaned down and whispered into my ear, "You are such a beautiful dancer. I wish this night did not have to end."

"M-me either," I stammered. Why couldn't I form a full sentence right now? The song sped up a bit more and the girl onstage began to sing a bit softer. I knew the song was ending. The man gripped my hand tighter, and we began to sway a bit faster. He raised my arm and let go of me and twirled me, slowly, majestically, and then he took me in his arms and dipped me low to the ground as the song ended. The final notes of the strings and the singer lingered softly in the cool, still air.

We stayed in that position for I don't know how long. The dancers had applauded the musicians for a lovely job, and were mingling about around us. I was only staring deep into those strange, dark purple eyes of his, wondering his age; he must have been at least fourteen.

Slowly, he lifted me to my feet. "That was wonderful," he whispered, barely audible. I just nodded. He lifted his wrist to his face and pushed back his sleeve. He glanced at the watch on his wrist and grimaced.

"I am sorry, but I must go," he said, and my heart dropped. "Why? Why can't you stay for the rest of the ball?" I asked, stammering.

"I wasn't even supposed to come, but I just had to. Something told me that I would meet a girl, a fine, lovely girl... And I have." I blushed. "I t was lovely dancing with you. I hope we meet again."

And he slipped away through the crowd.

But I wasn't going to lose him so easily. I pushed my way awkwardly through the crowd, breaking between kissing couples, spilling wine on extravagant dresses, just trying to find him again. I came out on the edge of the room, and saw a fleeting glimpse of blond hair heading out onto the balcony. I followed him, and burst through the balcony doors in time to see him standing on the railing.

"Wait!" I called. "I don't even know your name!" He turned and looked at me with those deep, mystifying purple eyes of his, a smile playing on his lips. "My name is Morty," he said, just before flinging himself over the balcony's edge.

I screamed and rushed to the edge to see where his body had landed. But when I looked over the edge, he was nowhere to be found.

Truly a man of mystery.

I walked back into the ballroom and took a seat at the table me and my cohorts were sharing. I sank into my chair and buried my face into my arms. I had no idea what to make of Morty's sudden and mysterious disappearance. I sighed, listening to the joyful chatter and laughter of the guests around me.

My senses opened a bit more when Mr. Markov took the mic again. "I am sure that everyone is enjoying themselves, yes?" Many shouts and whoops from the crowd. "I thought so! Right now, I would like to entertain you with a bit of performance."

I tensed and looked up. Mr. Markov was on the stage, a glass of wine in his free hand. He looked positively giddy. "My daughter, Fauna Markov, is going to dance!" The spotlight whirled to focus on Fauna- who had shed her puffy outfit and was wearing a traditional pink ballet outfit- next to the piano at the foot of the stage. She curtsied and waved to excited applause.

"And assisting her performance on piano," Mr. Markov began, pausing for dramatic effect. "Shall be a friend of the family, Miss Destiny Jean!"

I turned paler then the cider in my glass as the spotlight turned to me. The crowd applauded me as I shakily stoop up, waved and slowly made my way over to the piano. I sat down, and Mr. Markov asked to have the floor cleared, and it did, giving Fauna room to dance.

The room was brightened back from its former dimness of the first dance. Fauna and I had practiced this several times, and I knew what to play. I played the first few chords, and Fauna began a slow traipse across the floor, occasionally twirling. The tempo suddenly increased, as she began a long, fabulous pirouette.

I lurched into the next several measures, and many people in the crowd recognized the piece. Apparently, the string orchestra knew it too, and joined in as Fauna leaped into the air and spun, landing delicately on the tips of her toes. I played on, staring at Fauna dance; she was so very elegant, so poised and graceful. Every move was fluid, like she was made of water; living, dancing water.

I played on into a slower part, watching Fauna slowly tip-toe across the floor, leaping every few steps, and spinning every other few. I started to repeat the song, but with more majesty, more confidence. Fauna noticed this, and leaped over to me, and took my hand off the keys, abruptly halting me performance.

I was very surprised, and so was the audience, by their gasps. The orchestra faltered, but Fauna waved her fingers at them, signaling to keep playing. They leaped right into the music where I left off, while Fauna lead me out onto the floor, and assumed the waltz position.

The audience was shocked, yet delighted, by this unsuspecting treat. They must have expected me to lead, but were again surprised when Fauna led me into a majestic waltz. We spun and twirled and circled round and round the floor, smiling and having a grand old time.

I heard the music begin to crescendo, and I knew the song was nearing its end. Here, I took control of Fauna, and led her around the floor; just like the day I was offered to play at the ball. On the last few bars of the song, I quickly grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into the air, and over my head.

The audience gasped in astonishment and amusement. I held Fauna over my head, spinning her around, while she held her arms out like a swan and giggled. I found myself laughing too, and as the song neared its end, I let Fauna back down twirled her one last time, and dipped her down low on the last chord.

The large room echoed with the remainders of the notes. Every breath was held, silent. Then, the room erupted into fascinating applause. The crowd loved us! They had obviously thought that the finale was rehearsed, but, truly, it wasn't.

Fauna and I curtsied and we were applauded again. Mr. Markov again took the mic. "Well, that was fabulous! In a few moments, we-" Mr. Markov looked down. I had scampered over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. I beckoned him closer, and I whispered something into his ear. He seemed delighted by my proposal and spoke into the mic again.

"Sorry about that, but our lovely pianist, Miss Destiny Jean would like to play a few more songs!" The crows erupted into applause again as I took my seat at the piano once more. I started to play a slow, soft song, then, I slid my fingers down the keyboard, and began to play a catchy jazz tune.

The audience laughed and began to dance with the rhythm of the music. I loved it. I was over my fear of performing, just a bit. They loved me. It was terrific, fantastic, wonderful...

In short, it was the best night of my life.


End file.
